


Self Control

by Drummer_Girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Omega Clarke, Possessive Behavior, Smut, they make a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummer_Girl/pseuds/Drummer_Girl
Summary: You know what they say about alphas and their self control.





	1. Chapter 1

Peace on the ground was finally achieved, letting the idea of war slip the minds of people ready to move on and focus on living rather than surviving. 

Peace also meant that Clarke’s constant worrying and Lexa’s need to always look over shoulder for a new enemy, was starting to dissipate. 

They still had duties as Commander and Ambassador but their responsibilities didn’t weigh too heavy. The only messy things they’ve had to deal with are trade disputes or land agreements. Other than that, the two leaders have finally been able to relax. 

So Clarke decided it was the best time to have some fun. Lexa has been working more these past few weeks to sunrise to sundown for their upcoming vacation. She has been planning to take her lover to a secluded cabin, belonging to all past Commanders. It lays just a little outside of Trikru territory. And they’ll only be gone for a week. Which is why Clarke has been thinking of a way to make sure all seven days are spent right. 

* * *

It was a quiet night in Polis when Clarke began to bring it up. Soft hands gently traced random patterns on the brunette’s bare skin as Lexa hummed at the feeling. 

“I have a proposition” The blonde announces as the alpha slowly opens her eyes to meet blue ones.

“Hmm, I’m listening” Lexa’s lips curve up at the sight of Clarke’s mischievous smile. 

“If you win, you get to do whatever you want with me for the whole time being, when we go to that little cabin of yours” Lexa’s perks up at the prospect of that and grins widely. 

“Oh but if I win…” Clarke pushes Lexa to lay all the way down and straddles her waist in one rapid motion. “If I win, _I_ get to do whatever _I_ want to _you_ ” The blonde leans down and whispers it seductively in Lexa’s ear. Clarke doesn’t pull back until after she licks and nips the brunette’s earlobe for added affect. 

Lexa smiles and flips them over, reversing their roles. The Commander now on top of the sky girl, hovering over her mischievously. 

“So what’s the challenge?” The brunette questions before beginning her task at bruising Clarke’s neck. Her delicate lips sucking and nipping at the blonde’s unmarked skin. 

Clarke lets’s a moan slip as she takes her right hand and slowly drags it down Lexa’s body until she feels the alpha’s cock already hardening. 

“It’s easy actually” Clarke breathily whispers. She slowly wraps a hand around Lexa’s dick that’s now dripping with pre-cum and gives it a long drawn out tug. The brunette on top of her groans at the action. 

“The game is…no sex for five days”. And with that, Clarke manages to slip out from underneath Lexa, giggling at the alpha’s sudden whining. 

“Starting now” Clarke also adds as she turns to see Lexa glare at her. The brunette shakes her head as she does her best to compose herself. 

“Seriously?” The alpha incredulously states. As Lexa takes one look at the amused omega, she decides to taunt her. 

“You really think you can resist me for a whole five days?” Lexa turns her body so she’s on full display. Her eight inch cock is slapped against her taunt abs as the rest of her body is lined with muscle. She watches as Clarke’s eyes follow every inch of her, taking in the sight. For a split second, Lexa thinks Clarke is already about to crack. But the blonde’s smirk only grows wider. 

“Aw babe, omegas aren’t the ones with the self control issues. Oh and I suggest you take care of _that_ before you go to bed” She points to Lexa’s dick before giving a teasing wink. 

Clarke then pulls the fur blanket over her body and turns on her side so that her back is facing Lexa’s shocked face. 

“You know what? Fine” Lexa huffs childishly as she also pulls the blankets over herself.

She then begins to finish what Clarke started. The Commander sets a steady rhythm with her cock in her hand and then increasingly speeds up the pace. It doesn't take long as she eventually lets out a gasp, her hips jerking at the sensation of the her cum spurting out and spilling down her hand. 

‘ _Two can play this game. I’ll have her begging for me by morning’_ Lexa tells herself as the tension in her body slowly releases and her eyes flutter close. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa let her temper slip once in awhile for only certain matters. One matter being, Clarke Griffin. 

Currently, the certain Skaikru ambassador was leaning over the table, pointing at something on the laid out map. Some of Lexa’s generals were in the room and they were even brazen enough to gaze once a while at the blonde’s chest. 

Of course, Clarke wore a fitted gray long sleeve shirt. The neck line was in a v-shape that allowed just the right amount of cleavage to pop out. 

One of Podakru’s general was staring a little too long. Even worse, his eyes starting trailing up and down. All grounders from Polis and beyond, knew that Wanheda, the feisty omega that fell from the sky, belonged to Heda, the alphas of all alphas. But apparently this guy didn’t get the memo. 

Lexa’s jaw clenched and all of sudden a deep growl rumbled through her chest. Clarke’s eyebrows shot up, bemused at the display. The Podakru general rapidly steped back on instinct as did all the generals. They do not know what for, just that the alpha in the room is some how not happy and is sending off warning pheromones like crazy. 

“You okay there, Commander?” A smirking Clarke tilts her head at a very tense Lexa. 

Lexa balls her hands into tight fists. She knows what the blonde’s doing. Clarke’s done this before. Many times. She’ll get the attention of any else in the room (which Lexa knows it’s not very hard for the beautiful omega) and then she waits until Lexa gets jealous. 

The Commander has learned very early on since they’ve been together that Clarke loves it when Lexa gets possessive. So right about now, Lexa would usually growl one more final time, which would then send any one in the room fleeing. And then she would fuck her omega, hard, making sure Clarke screamed her name so loud that everyone in the tower would hear. 

But this isn’t like any other time. They're playing a game, one Lexa intends to win. She has already been thinking of all the things she plans to do to Clarke once she gets her in that cabin. So Lexa slowly breathes through her nose before responding to the blonde’s teasing antics. 

“I’m actually going to take a break and head to the training pits. So if you’ll excuse me” Lexa curtly states and begins to walk towards the door. 

“Okay, we’ll just stay here and finish up these arrangements” Clarke responds with a sweet smile and moves her eyes to the Podakru general. She gives him a sly wink before focusing back on the map. The boy has an awestruck face as he calculates if the gorgeous Wanheda actually just flirted with him. 

Clarke mentally high fives herself as an abrupt snarl rips through the room. The knees of the other wolves almost drop. 

“Perhaps, you’ll join me, Ambassador. I could use a sparing partner” Lexa says as normal as she can. 

The eyes of the generals' dart back in forth between the stoic alpha and the unfazed omega. They watch, puzzled and confused, as Clarke slowly walks around the table and heads to the door. Lexa opens it hastily and the two file out, without saying a word. 

* * *

Clarke tries her best to hold in the grin wanting to appear. They stood alone in the training pits and so far Lexa still hasn’t said anything. The blonde knows that the Commander is about to throw her over the closest flat surface and claim her over and over again….and ‘ _oh, shit! What is she doing_?’ Clarke thinks as she watches the brunette suddenly discard her clothing in a causal manner. 

Layer after layer until her chest is only covered by her bindings. Lexa decides to just keep the pants and boots on. 

“You ready?” She nonchalantly questions as she tosses one of the sticks at Clarke’s feet. She smirks as the omega is blatantly gawking at the brunette’s body. Lexa’s already sweating from the hot weather, working in her favor, her skin is glistening, outlining her muscles even more. She knows Clarke admires her body more than most things. And Lexa will certainly use it to her advantage. 

The blonde finally snaps out of it and picks up her stick as Lexa skillfully twirls her own in the process. 

The two then go at it, striking and blocking with proficiency. Although Lexa taught Clarke everything she knows about fighting, the blonde was doing a great job of holding her own.  

Eventually Clarke was able to disarm Lexa. The brunette then swiftly kicked Clarke’s legs out from underneath her, making the omega fall flat on the ground and drop her stick. Lexa instantly pounced on top of Clarke, strong hands pinning her down. 

“Come on, _Clarke_. Just give in” Lexa’s face was so smug as she made sure to harshly say the ‘ _k_ ’ in the blonde’s name. 

Sweat was dripping off the both of the them and the rapid up and down movements of Clarke’s chest indicated to Lexa that she was about to surrender. Lexa slowly and sensually grinds her body down into Clarke, making the girl slip out a moan. 

Clarke can feel the outline of Lexa’s dick on her thigh as she bites back another moan. ‘ _Fuck, Clarke! Pull it together!_ ’ She tell herself as she does her best to block out all the things Lexa could be doing to her body right now. 

The brunette grazes her nose on Clarke’s neck, inhaling the omega’s scent. Lexa knows she dripping wet already, she can smell it. Holding in a groan, she then moves her head so that her lips are hovering over Clarke’s. The blonde leans up, no longer refusing, as she is about to connect their lips…. But a sudden shout sends her pulling back. 

“Heda!” Titus shouts from afar as Lexa bites back a growl. Clarke has never been more happy for one of Titus’s cockblocks. She was this close to losing the bet. 

“I believe I have the pits scheduled during this time of the day. For the natblidas” He explains with a disapproving frown. 

“Yes, of course” Lexa responds as she gets off Clarke and makes a beeline for her clothes tossed on the ground. The Commander does her best to casually use her shirt to cover up her now uncomfortable boner. 

The nightbloods giggle at the sight of a flushed Commander and an amused Clarke. The blonde can’t help but join in on the laughter. Lexa gives her a glare over her shoulder as she begins to walk back to the tower. 

The kids are no longer focused on the couple as Titus begins yelling in Trigedasleng, barking orders at them. 

Clarke starts to walk back to the tower as well as she watches Lexa a few feet ahead of her. She smiles as she sees the alpha fiddle with her pants, knowing full well that Lexa’s dick is fully straining against the material. 

Clarke scolds herself not to think about Lexa’s dick right now.

And Lexa berates herself for making her dick even more harder as she can still smell Clarke.  

Both girls can’t help but think it’s going to be a long five days. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was now day 2 in their little challenge. Lexa couldn’t believe Clarke hasn’t given in yet and it’s making her even more frustrated. Especially last night. Lexa believes that night was probably one of the toughest things she's ever had to endure. 

It’s summer time, meaning warm nights. So when a smug omega eventually got in to bed, she decided to do so naked. Which isn’t out of the ordinary for the couple. They usually participate in certain activities that require no clothing before they sleep. But the thing is, they have a system. One where Lexa gets to strip off the blonde’s clothes and vice versa. 

Yet since they have this bet, their nightly tradition was off the table. Lexa knew that the minute she got into bed with Clarke, the omega would spoon her, perhaps even rub up on her. And there is only so much the brunette could take. 

So Lexa grudgingly laid on the couch to fall asleep. She couldn’t help but praise herself, knowing full well what Clarke had planned. And the alpha not being in bed, threw a wrench in the blonde’s little scheme to seduce Lexa. Unfortunately, the Commander didn’t know Clarke had a backup plan. 

As the brunette was about to drift to sleep, she smelt it before she heard it. The omega’s moan echoed through their bedroom as it suddenly coiled up Lexa’s stomach. The alpha’s cock began to grow as she smelt her lover’s arousal from across the room. Lexa swore she could taste it. 

Clarke’s moans were consistent. Her left hand kneaded her own breasts as her right hand ran through her now wet folds. She picked up her pace smirking as she listened to her alpha’s low dangerous growl. Clarke thought any second Lexa would step in and take care of her properly. What she didn’t expect was to hear Lexa’s own moans and the sound of the alpha stroking her own dick.  

Lexa’s wolf was restless at the sight of her omega not being pleased by her. Although the alpha’s pride and motivation to win was able to hold her back, but only by a thread. 

In one quick motion she discard her shorts, letting her cock no longer be confined. Standing proudly eight inches tall, dripping already, Lexa grabbed it tightly and slowly moved her hand up and down. 

The room was filled with the sounds of their moans as they continued touching themselves. Lexa was on the brink of rushing to the whimpering blonde and shoving her hard cock so deep into the omega. And Clarke was just as close too, as she held back from darting to Lexa on the couch and sinking herself onto the alpha, desiring nothing more than to ride out her approaching orgasm on her lover’s massive dick. 

They came at the same exact time. Clarke’s gasping was matched with Lexa’s groaning. Warm spurts of cum shot out with each rapid stroke, leaving it trickling down the alpha’s hand. The sheets around the omega were practically soaked with her sweat and cum. It took awhile for them to catch their breaths but when they did, they were able to fall into a slumber from exhaustion. 

* * *

So next morning, day 2, they ate breakfast with even more tension between them on the account of last night. 

While Clarke was still finishing eating her food, Lexa stood up to go redo one of her braids before heading out to a meeting with some scouts. With practiced fingers, she twisted her brown hair in front of the mirror, fixing some other braids that looked messy. Once the Commander finished, she grabbed her coat and started buckling the straps. 

The alpha, now all ready for the day, walked back to the table where Clarke was just about done and softly leaned down to plant a kiss on the blonde's head. The omega smiles fondly at the affection and reaches up to cup the back of Lexa’s neck. Clarke pulls her down and twists her head, connecting their lips in a sweet short kiss. 

Although they have this competitive game going on, Lexa still wants to show Clarke her utter devotion to the omega. They might be fighting and teasing with one another, but there is still a tenderness there. A sweet fondness. 

Lexa pulls back and quickly kiss the tip of Clarke’s nose, leaving the blonde to let out a melodic giggle. 

“I’ll see you later this afternoon” The Commander tells her lover with a sweet smile before leaving the room. 

Once she’s out the door, Clarke sighs as she reluctantly gets dressed for the day. Her mind then travels back to game-mode. The omega starts thinking of more ways to be able to really set Lexa off. But little does she know, Lexa’s scheme for today might just make her lose. 

* * *

Heading into the throne room, Lexa catches sight of the woman. 

“Luna. Thanks for making the trip on such short notice” Lexa announces with a nod. 

“Of course, Commander” Luna replies turning to the alpha. “Now what is it I can do for you?” The woman smiles cheekily and Lexa can’t help but give a slight smirk. 

‘ _Alphas aren’t the only ones who get possessive. A certain feisty omega will be proof of that very soon_ ’ Lexa thinks as she begins to tell her friend of her wicked idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha you guys think
> 
> And thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

As the day was coming to an end, both girls were wrapped up in their own things that they didn’t see each other until dinner. 

Clarke was in the mess hall, sitting in boredom, awaiting to see her lover. When all of a sudden, the sound of her alpha’s laughter paired with the sound of another woman’s filled her ears. Their obnoxious giggling that entered the room gave an unsettling feeling in the blonde’s stomach. Her blue eyes glared with a boiling fury at the pair. 

“Luna. I didn’t know you were visiting” Clarke was able to sound civil as the two took a seat at the table. 

“Well since things have been quiet and calm back home, I thought I’d come see an old friend” Luna answered with sweet smile as she playfully touched Lexa’s arm. The irritated omega squinted her eyes at the action. 

Lexa and Luna recount and reminisce about new and old stories. Laughing and bumping shoulders while talking. Clarke surprisingly stays quiet. She knows Lexa sent a rider to fetch Luna. She knows their little ‘ _friendly_ ’ display is meant to make her snap. Yet the two are so chummy it makes Clarke want to shoot something, preferably Luna. 

“So Wanheda, has this pup improved her kissing at all?” Luna asks innocently, causing Clarke to choke on the water she just took a sip of. 

“ _Excuse me_?” The blonde shocked by the question. 

“Well, you see, when we were kids training for our conclave, young innocent Lexa here admitted one day to having a crush on me” Luna tells the story excitingly as Lexa protests out of embarrassment. Clarke, glaring, grips her butter knife and plasters on a fake smile, one that could definitely kill.

“I became this poor little alpha’s first kiss. I mean sure it was a little messy but she was so nervous it was adorable” Luna reveals and now Clarke is already fiddling with her knife casually. 

“But when she lost her virginity…that’s a whole another story on it’s on, one that Costia certainly loved telling. She used to go on and on about the details. Something about Lexa’s tongue. Oh, and so to speak ‘big package’. I never personally got to experience what she used to rave on about. But who knows, maybe there’s still time…” Luna ends with a wink and a flirtatious smile, brown eyes glued to Lexa. And with that, the sharp sound of metal breaking wood shot through the room. Clarke’s knife now sticking straight out of the table while her chair screeched against the floor. The omega standing up abruptly with a purpose.

“Luna, please excuse us” She grits and throws her napkin hastily on the table. Clarke gives Lexa a stare that tells the brunette to shut up and follow her. 

* * *

They enter the empty throne room, a raging blonde storming through with an amused alpha trailing behind her. 

“On your throne” Clarke indicates to the intricate chair in front of them. 

“Clarke-“.

“Now, _Heda_ ”.

The alpha’s mouth snaps shut at the command. The tone of Clarke’s voice sends her a electrifying shock down her spin. 

Lexa slowly settles in her chair. She usually feels conformable in her symbol of power, but the way Clarke’s looking at her, it’s making her feel incredibly small. 

The blonde, now scarily stoic, steadily makes her way up to Lexa. Her sky blue eyes never once leaving Lexa’s forest greens. 

Watching Clarke's moves curiously, Lexa becomes trapped as the blonde lays a hand on each side, gripping the arm rests of the throne. 

The omega then hoists herself onto the Commander’s lap. Straddling a very entertained alpha. Clarke’s soft hands slowly trailed up Lexa’s body until they rested on the brunette’s collarbone. 

“You may be the Commander. Leader of all thirteen clans. Alpha of all alphas. But _I..._  I _own_ you. So you best listen to me when I say I never want that _little bitch beta_ so much as breathing the same air as you. Am I clear?” Clarke pronounces each word almost animalistically. Lexa’s eyes widen in arousal. 

Clarke’s right hand moves up and pushes the collar of Lexa’s jacket away. Her hand now making direct contact to Lexa’s skin, leaving sparks with her finger tips. She traces the space of the alpha’s neck where a mate bite should lay. 

Something entirely different ripples through Lexa’s body. _Mates_. The two always knew that they belonged to one another. Clarke was hers as she was Clarke’s. They just haven’t made it official. When war was always looming about, they never had the right moment. But since things have finally died down for them to take the upcoming vacation in a few days, it gives them the perfect opportunity. Which makes things even more motivating for Lexa, knowing full well the alpha in her is thrilled of the idea of being in charge when they mate. The thought leaves a burning desire within her wolf, pushing her to win this rousing game of theirs. 

“You’re _mine_ , Lexa” Clarke roughly declares right before claiming Lexa’s lips. Unlike most times, the two don’t battle for dominance, instead Lexa lets Clarke take control. The omega’s pulls back, her teeth bitting Lexa’s bottom. The brunette moans as Clarke then sucks on it, soothing the pain. 

“Prove it then. Prove that I’m yours” Lexa challenges with a gentle smirk, one Clarke definitely responds to. The blonde hungrily attaches her lips to Lexa’s neck, sucking and biting. No doubt the omega will leave a few bruises. 

Clarke languidly grinds down forcefully on Lexa’s lap. The blonde wickedly smiles at the feeling of the alpha’s full hard cock straining in between her pants. Clarke decides to keep a rhythm, grinding back and forth. Both of them breathing heavily at the motion. 

“Now that I’ve put you in your place…” Clarke purrs in Lexa’s ear, sending shivers through her body. “I must congratulate you on that little ploy of yours. It _almost_ worked” The omega then gives one firm grind, rough and sinful. Lexa’s moan can be definitely heard from out in the hallway. 

“ _Almost_?” Lexa’s eyebrows shoot up at the comment. It honestly seems liked it worked. Lexa can _smell_ that it did. Clarke’s practically dripping for her. 

“Yeah, almost. But don’t worry I’ll punish you later for it when I win” Clarke leans in and pauses when their lips barely touch, just to tease Lexa even more. The omega pulls away with a wink and hops off the brunette’s lap before Lexa can pull her back. 

She watches in shock and awe at Clarke’s restraint as the blonde walks out the door. Lexa then stares at her dick constricted by her pants. ‘ _I’m getting real tired of her leaving me alone with this problem_ ’ She mumbles to herself as she contemplates fixing it or letting it be. 

Clarke can be heard in the hallway, conversing with a uncomfortable guard at his post. His eyes never meeting hers.

“Please find Luna and supply her with a fully stocked bag and one of the Commander’s strongest horses. And make sure someone escorts her all the way back home” She sternly demands and begins to walk towards her bedroom. The blonde hesitantly stops and turns around. 

“Also, can you let her know I’m sorry. Thanks” The omega adds with a little a bit of guilt. 

“Of course, Wanheda” The guard bows his head and makes a beeline for the mess hall. 

Clarke sighs and enters hers and Lexa’s room. ‘ _Bold... Bringing in Luna. I’m guess I'm going to have to really to step it up. Perhaps I can make a call to Arkadia tomorrow morning_ ’ The omega thinks to herself, falling on their bed. She smirks as she hears Lexa come waltzing in and collapsing on the couch, huffing with frustration. 

“Night, my alpha” Clarke calls out. 

“Goodnight, my omega” Lexa softly replies through her pillow, unable to hold back the adorable yawn that escapes. Clarke lets out a soft chuckle before slowly closing her eyes as well and letting sleep take over. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke slowly stirred awake as strong arms around her waist pulled her closer in. The blonde smiled at the sound of the familiar purr coming from behind. 

“I see you snuck into bed” Clarke teases as she feels Lexa leave a light kiss on the back of her neck. 

“Well someone was talking in their sleep and didn’t shut up until I came to bed” The sleepy alpha murmured as her hands slipped under Clarke’s shirt. 

“Liar” Clarke laughs as the brunette’s fingers trail further up her body.

“I do not lie, Clarke” Lexa playfully defends herself. The omega then decides to face Lexa as she turns around. The brunette’s arms stay wrapped around Clarke. 

“Whatever you say, Commander” Blue eyes stare fondly into green ones. 

“I’m serious! _And_ , there was also a cold breeze last night. I didn’t want you to get cold” Lexa justifies as Clarke watches her adoringly. 

“I guess I should thank you then” The omega brings her hand up to cup Lexa’s face. Her thumb caressing the alpha’s check softly. 

“Hmm I have a few ideas on how you could do just that” Lexa smirked as she leaned in closer to Clarke’s face. 

“Is that so?” The blonde retorts before closing the gap, their lips meeting with a practiced ease. 

Suddenly Clarke gasps at the feeling of of Lexa’s hand sneaking down her body and squeezing her ass. Lexa took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the omega’s mouth, turning their innocent kiss to a passionate make out session. 

The brunette then pushed Clarke flat on her back to rest in between her legs. The alpha’s eager hands slid all the way up the blonde’s body, dragging up Clarke’s shirt. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish” The omega warned as Lexa’s eyes zeroed in on Clarke’s now exposed breasts. 

Lexa’s only response was a smirk before reaching down and attaching her lips onto the blonde’s hard nipple.  

“Fuck, Lex” Clarke moaned out as the alpha on top of her started to suck her breast and knead the other one. 

As Lexa continued to flick her tongue skillfully at a steady rhythm, the blonde underneath her became a writhing mess. Clarke’s hand came up to grip the brunette’s locks, making sure to keep Lexa’s head in place. Letting out soft moans, the omega tried to grind against Lexa, wanting to get more friction. 

Lexa reluctantly let go of the blonde’s nipple and slowly dragged her lips up Clarke’s chest, leaving nips and bites. She made her way to the omega’s neck and gave one big bite, harder than usual, causing Clarke to grip Lexa's hair even tighter. The alpha then licked and soothed the pain as the blonde released her hold on Lexa. The brunette delicately left a kiss on the red mark before fully pulling back. She smiles as she hears Clarke whimper in protest. 

“I’ve got to get dressed for the day” Lexa simply states and hops off the bed. She looks over her shoulder to see Clarke staring her down.

“Sorry, my love. But I’ve got a meeting this morning with Trishanakru” The alpha explained with a smirk, knowing full well what it’s like to be left hanging when things gets a little too heated between the two. ‘ _Time to get a taste of her own medicine_ ’ Lexa thinks to herself as she locates her coat sprawled out on the couch. 

Clarke huffs childishly and pulls her shirt down. Lexa continues getting ready as the blonde collects herself. 

A knock on the door followed by Titus’s irritated voice, disrupts their relaxing morning. 

“Heda, Trishanakru generals are here. I suggest you do not keep them waiting any longer” He mutters through the door and Lexa rolls her eyes. 

The alpha then moves back over to the bed and quickly pecks a grumpy Clarke’s lips. 

“The meeting shouldn’t take too long. So I’ll see you after” Lexa tells the omega, smiling at her childish antics. 

Clarke watches the Commander head towards the door but then remembers about her plan tonight. 

“Hey Lex, just a little reminder. Some friends from Arkadia are visiting today. I still kind of need to radio them so they’ll probably be here by tonight. But it’ll be just a little get together. We really haven’t seen each other in awhile” Clarke mentions as Lexa pauses before leaving the room. 

“Okay, sounds…fun” The brunette comments suspiciously, eyes narrowing. 

“So you’ll join us, right?” Clarke smiles innocently and it’s fooling no one. 

“Sure. But I can’t promise to drink any of Monty’s Moonshine again” Lexa states before walking out the door to see an impatient Titus. 

Clarke smiles as she gets up from the bed and heads off to call Raven. 

* * *

The omega meets the group outside as they pull up. She smiles as she watches the Rover come to a stop. Octavia and Lincoln jump off their horses as well. 

“Hey Princess!” Octavia greets with a hug. Raven hops out of the car and does the exact same thing. 

Jasper and Monty also jump out, waving. Bellamy and Murphy not far behind, brooding together. Clarke begins to scrunch her eyebrows at the sight of Monroe. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming” Clarke says without sounding too indifferent. 

“It’s been pretty boring at Arkadia. I thought I’d tag along with everyone. Is that a problem or something?” Monroe asks as she takes in Clarke’s uncomfortable posture. 

“Oh no, of course not. It’s totally cool” The blonde shakes her head and plasters on a smile. 

Clarke can’t help but clench her jaw as the gang begins walking towards the tower. Monroe is a sweet girl, she really is. But Clarke's been a little more hostile with her ever since one of their peace gatherings, where the girl couldn’t keep her eyes off Lexa. Monroe flirted with her all night. All casual touches and unnecessary loud giggles. Clarke remembers rolling her eyes at the sight of the girl practically throwing herself at the Commander. The blonde assumed it was just a drunken attraction. But the next morning, Monroe was following around the alpha like a lost puppy. It obviously irritated Clarke to a point that she growled and dragged Lexa into her tent and had her way with her. The omega hopes Monroe’s crush has disappeared as well as gotten the hint that the alpha is clearly taken. 

They enter into the empty main hall as Clarke wishes things will go as planned. Bellamy will only have half a cup of moonshine like always, and then his regular flirting and his “I think we’d be really good together” towards Clarke will start. And instead of pushing him away and shrugging it off, she is going to indulge and play along a little bit. 

She prays that Lexa only drags her away instead of personally attack Bellamy. The blonde knows the two alphas don’t really like each other. Clarke’s always catching Lexa calling Bellamy a ‘ _branwoda_ ’ under her breath. 

Yet there is one thing she didn't anticipate which is really itching at Clarke, and that’s Monroe. 

As Monty and Jasper start filling up cups and handing them out, the door opens and all eyes turn towards a confident Lexa waltzing in. 

Clarke, grinning widely, goes to greet her lover but is cut off by an ecstatic Monroe. 

“Hi Commander” She giggles and Lexa tilts her head, puzzled. 

“Hello…” The alpha says formally. 

“Monroe. Zoe- Zoe Monroe. But everyone calls me Monroe. We’ve actually meet before. I-“ She rambles on. Raven goes to bump Octavia’ arm to get her attention. 

“If looks could kill” Raven whispers as she points to Clarke. Octavia covers a laugh with her hand. They watch the blonde omega across the room who has her hands on her hips, glare daggers at Monroe. 

“Do you want something to drink? I’ll go pour you a cup” Monroe doesn’t wait for Lexa to answer as she rushes to Monty, who is holding the moonshine jug. 

‘ _Who the hell does she think she is?!?_ ’ Clarke mutters to herself. 

Lexa walks to her omega who is clearing trying her best to stay calm. Clarke looks at the brunette’s face and can see her hidden amused smile. The blonde rolls her eyes. 

“It looks like you plan has backfired, Clarke” Lexa states quietly in her ear, smirking at the blonde’s obvious discomfort. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Commander” Clarke grits her teeth and crosses her arms over her chest as she watches Monroe walk towards their way.

“Here you go” Monroe holds out her hand with the cup in it, smiling ear to ear at the sight of Lexa looking her way. Lexa slowly goes to take it because she _knows_ Clarke is about to intervene. The alpha can _feel_ it. She really wants to see the blonde lose it.

Just like Lexa predicted, Clarke forcibly grabs the cup out of Monroe’s hand and slams it down on the table behind her. 

“Uh Oh, here we go” Raven comments as the rest of the delinquents watch the sudden entertaining events unfold. 

“I don’t think she’s thirsty” Clarke states curtly. Lexa does her best to hide her smirk. 

“What? Can you read her mind of something?” Monroe retorts with an exasperated laugh. 

The bemused alpha can tell Clarke is doing her absolute best to bite back the growl threatening to surface. The blonde clenches her hands into fists to contain her growing rage. Lexa thinks the only reason Clarke hasn’t clawed Monroe’s throat is because the two are actually friends and the blonde doesn’t want to seriously hurt the poor girl. But knowing Clarke, the possessive omega just can’t help it. 

“What are you blind or something?” The blonde spits out and instantly Monroe looks like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“I’m sorry?” She questions, scared at Clarke’s display of full on anger but for some reason does not back down. 

“The Commander’s _mine_ ” The omega claims, eyes turning a stormy blue. 

“Well you guys haven’t mated yet so I just thought it didn’t work out between the two of you. I mean…she’s technically not yours. You know…by wolf terms and all” Monroe states and everyone steps back on instinct, knowing full well Clarke’s about to blow. 

“Girl, you better run” Raven advises as a deep growl escapes Clarke and rumbles throughout the room. 

“ _By. Wolf. Terms._ I suggest you back the hell off before I rip your throat out with my teeth” Clarke’s tone shows there’s not an ounce she's messing around. 

“Clarke, I’m only saying the truth. You’re not really mates-“ And with that, Monroe hit the floor hard. It all happened so fast as the temper of the omega got the better of her. Before Clarke could do any more real danger, Lexa pulled her back as Lincoln and Bellamy helped Monroe up. 

The Commander decided to throw Clarke over her shoulder and head out of the room. The omega growling the whole way.

Instead of waiting for the lift to go up towards their room, Lexa walks outside of the tower, hoping the cold fresh air would calm Clarke down a little. 

“And you said I was the one with the self control issues” The alpha grins wickedly, setting Clarke on the ground. 

“How far’s the cabin?” Clarke’s tone is deadly, her eyes staring into the woods. 

“About a few hours. Why?” Lexa says, unsure at the omega’s sudden question. 

“We’re taking that vacation a little early” Clarke answers, untying one of the horses tethered to a nearby post. She then hands the reins to Lexa and awaits for the alpha’s next move. 

“Now? Clarke, it’s too late to be riding-“ The brunette pauses as she takes in Clarke’s dark gaze. “Wait, does this mean I win?” Lexa asks with a fluttering excitement. 

Clarke roughly grabs Lexa by her waistband and pulls her incredibly close. Chest to chest. Nose to nose. 

“Lexa, I need you to take me to that cabin and I need you to fuck me. Hard. You can tie me up. Gag me, if you want. But right now I need you. And I will probably, _definitely_ , kill anyone who so much as interrupts us. So, the quicker we get to that little secluded cabin, the quicker you get to show me who my alpha is” Clarke’s voice was dripping with desire. Her lips ghosting over Lexa’s. 

The brunette groans at Clarke’s arousal. The alpha’s pants suddenly becoming tight. Lexa swiftly hops onto the horse and then pulls the blonde to sit behind her. The Commander rapidly snaps the reins and sends the horse into a fast gallop. 

They race into the woods towards the cabin and Lexa does her best to focus on their surroundings. But it's very difficult when she can smell her omega’s wetness. Nor does the motion of the horse help. The growing tent in her pants is groped by Clarke’s eager hand. They moan at the contact. 

Both of them thinking these next few hours are going to feel like a lifetime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think 
> 
> I appreciate all the feedback :)


	6. Chapter 6

They reach the cabin, impatient and aroused. Lexa is relieved they finally made it, for she was afraid she was going to stop in the middle of the woods and just claim Clarke right then and there. But alas, they made it to a bed with four walls and a door. 

The omega hops off the horse and then the Commander, both of them anxious to get inside. Clarke goes in first and takes in the small quaint house as Lexa secures the horse outside quickly. The alpha briskly closes the door and locks it, smirking as she turns around to find Clarke already stripping. 

“I believe that’s my job” Lexa states lowly as she stalks over to the blonde who is standing in the middle of the room. As she reaches her, the alpha inhales the scent of Clarke, grumbling in satisfaction. Lexa practical rips off the rest of the blonde’s clothes to shreds and gazes at her lover’s bare form. 

“On you knees” Lexa commands sternly and the omega quirks an eyebrow up, challenging her. 

“Excuse me?” Clarke counters and the corners of her lips turn upward as her alpha huffs.

“Do not defy me, Clarke. I am the one who won that little game ours. Therefore…I’m in charge” The alpha asserts her dominance and Clarke can’t help but sink to her knees. Lexa nods contently at the omega’s obedience. Her eyes then travel to the bulge in her pants and the blonde takes the hint. 

Clarke reaches up and slides Lexa’s trousers all the way down. The brunette then kicks them off at her feet as her eight inch cock slaps proudly against her stomach. She also discards her shirt while the blonde’s eyes stayed glued to her protruding dick. Lexa smiles wickedly, knowing Clarke is waiting for her alpha to command her. 

The brunette decides to tease the omega more. She runs her own hands onto her body, one sliding up to grip one of her breasts as the other hand travels down south. Lexa grips her cock and loudly moans as she tugs it slowly and tightly. She then slides her hand back down the length and steadily tugs up again, letting out another moan. Clarke watches with desire, letting a whine slip out in frustration. The blonde knows what Lexa wants her to do. She wants Clarke to beg to touch her. 

“ _Alpha_ , please” Clarke whimpers out. Her hands itching to seize Lexa. 

The Commander smirks with pride as she nods her head yes. The omega hungrily grabs the base of Lexa’s cock and desperately licks the underside, all the way to the top, before engulfing the tip into her mouth. The alpha’s free hand seizes blonde tresses as the other stays put, kneading her own breasts. Lexa pushes Clarke’s head towards her body, making the blonde take more of her dick into her mouth. Lexa groaning as the omega pulls back and repeats the action, sucking her cock skillfully back and forth. Clarke wildly thirsty for her alpha’s cum, her cheeks hollowing as she becomes rougher with her movements. Lexa loving every second, howls out in pleasure, encouraging the omega to not stop. 

Clarke slides her mouth up to swirl her tongue on the head of Lexa’s cock. She moves her hand up and down the alpha’s huge dick as she swipes her tongue on the slit already pouring with pre-cum. She knows Lexa’s close. The alpha’s chest is moving up and down as her breathing becomes more ragged. Clarke stares up at her, blue eyes glinting mischievously as she bobs her head all the way down Lexa’s length, deep throating the alpha’s cock. She picks up her pace and rapidly moves her mouth towards the base and then sucks all the way up to the tip. The brunette’s grip tightens on Clarke’s hair as the building sensation boiling low in her stomach explodes suddenly. The omega swallows every ounce of the Commander’s cum, milking in the salty substance. Lexa watches, out of breath, proud of her omega. She releases blonde locks and gently places her hand underneath Clarke’s chin, indicating for the omega to stand up. Now face to face, the alpha leans in to lick a drip of cum on the side of Clarke’s mouth. Lexa then connects their mouths in a fierce want. They kiss passionately and heavily as Lexa grabs a hold of Clarke’s thighs and lifts her up. Lexa guides them to the bed and drops the blonde down, breaking their heated kiss in the process. 

“Turn around and get on all fours” Lexa orders and the omega excitedly complies. 

Clarke awaits for Lexa as the soft fur pelt underneath her comforts her hands and knees. The blonde moans as Lexa reaches for Clarke’s dripping pussy. The alpha lubricates her cock with it, brushing it between the omega’s wet lips in a, slow, teasing, manner. Lexa then grabs onto Clarke’s hips from behind and gets situated, lining her dick up with the blonde’s soaked entrance. The alpha impatiently slams into the omega without warning. 

“Lexa!” Clarke shouts out in a pleasurable shock. The Commander moans at the feeling of her cock buried deep in her omega. She pulls outs and then watches it disappear once more as she slams it back in. The alpha then pulls out again and this time goes back in slowly. Lexa begins a steady rhythm, in and out and in and out. Clarke moaning with each thrust.  

“Fuck, Lex! Harder!” Clarke sobbed out. Lexa listens to her omega’s plea and picks up the pace, gripping the blonde’s hips rougher, digging her fingers into soft skin. 

It doesn’t take long after that, for the shockwaves of pure bliss to run through both of their bodies. Lexa was quick enough to pull out and shoot her cum all over the blonde’s back. The alpha deciding to wait to knot with the omega, knowing she has more activities planned and she wouldn’t be able to do them, locked inside Clarke. So for now, Lexa will have to postpone cumming in her omega until she’s had some fun with all the games she’s schemed up, 

“Lay on your back” Lexa commands. 

Clarke does as she’s told and lets her head rest on one of the pillows. Her legs, seductive and slow, spread open as Lexa crawls towards her, eyes dark with hunger. 

The brunette leans over slightly to the nightstand next to the bed and swiftly opens one of the drawers. Clarke’s body heats up once again at the sight of the rope. 

“Hands” Lexa demands sternly and Clarke eagerly complies. 

The alpha expertly ties the blonde’s hands to the wooden bedpost above and makes sure it’s secure before reaching back in the drawer. She pulls out a long enough piece of cloth and wraps it around to stifle Clarke’s mouth. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong…” Lexa starts to say with a smirk. “But I believe you said to _tie you up_ …” The alpha’s fingers slowly trailing down the blonde’s body. “ _Gag you_ , if I wanted to…” The brunette’s smug smirk grows wider as Clarke lifts her hips to try and get closer to Lexa’s touch. 

The omega’s moan is muffled as the Commander’s finger runs through Clarke’s slit steadily. Lexa brings her finger to her mouth and sucks the blonde’s collected juices, pulling it out with a satisfied smack. 

“Now we’re really going to have some fun” Lexa grins sinfully as Clarke’s eyes light up in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> This story is my first time writing about the whole alpha/omega thing so I apologize in advance for any mistakes with the terminology and what not. 
> 
> I'm also not the most confident when writing smut. So thanks for bearing with me. 
> 
> I appreciate all the feedback, it always helps when I'm trying to improve my writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke watched as Lexa lit a few candles by the bedside. The brunette then focused her attention back to her omega tied up. Smirking, Lexa scooted her body back until her face hovered over Clarke’s entrance, wet and wanting. 

The alpha’s tongue expertly slides in between the blonde’s lips, collecting juices with a groan. Clarke jerks against her restraint as she responds with a muffled moan. Lexa continues lapping up the omega’s wetness. 

Suddenly, Clarke becomes a hot mess as two of Lexa’s long fingers thrust into her. The brunette’s lips attach to Clarke’s clit, while pumping her fingers in and out. The blonde’ breath becomes ragged as Lexa picks up the pace, all while sucking and flicking the omega’s clit with her mouth. 

With a rippling jolt, Clarke came fast and hard, shutting her eyes while tensing her body. Lexa sat back, pulling her fingers out. Clarke flutters her blue eyes open to see the brunette reach and pull the gag down. Lexa held her fingers up and Clarke took them into her mouth. Slowly and sensually, the omega sucked her own juices as Lexa watched hungrily. 

“Good omega” Lexa praised before pulling the gag back into Clarke’s mouth. 

The alpha then went back to the candles and saw that is was burning long enough. She grabbed one with an exciting eagerness. Lexa’s free hand ran down Clarke’s chest, plotting her path for the wax. 

Holding the candle up high, Lexa tilts it and lets the warm wax pour down right in the middle between Clarke’s breasts. The blonde’s back arches, gasping at the pleasurable pain.

Lexa tugs her hard cock a few times, candle still in the other hand, before lining up her dick to Clarke’s dripping pussy. The alpha pushes her hips forward, incasing her cock into Clarke. Groaning at the feeling, Lexa begins tilting more wax onto the blonde, down towards her smooth stomach. 

The Commander even more worked up decides to put the candle down. She properly grips Clarke’s hips and begins pounding roughly into her omega. 

Both of them reach their peak at the same time, dissolving into pleasure. Lexa once again pulled out in time, cumming on Clarke’s chest and stomach. 

The alpha doesn’t stop to catch her breath as she goes to completely untie Clarke’s gag and ropes. Lexa leans down to the blonde’s mouth once it’s free and kisses her in a hot fervor. She then flips them over, letting Clarke lay on top. Her omega straddles her, knees resting on each side. Soft gentle hands lay on Lexa’s chest, balancing herself. 

“Ride me” Lexa instructs and Clarke obeys. 

Lifting up just a little, the blonde grasps the alpha’s dick, still hard as ever, and aligns it with her pussy. Clarke then slowly sinks down, the alpha’s huge cock fully burrowed inside of her. The omega rocked her hips with at a steady speed, languidly and teasing. Clarke runs her hand down her body as the other one tangles through her own blonde locks. The alpha watches Clarke’s little show, groaning with every move the omega makes. 

The blonde then quickens the pace as Lexa desperately stares at Clarke’s large breasts bouncing up and down. The alpha is close, moaning as she gazes hungrily at the omega touching herself. Lexa becomes even closer to cumming but then Clarke all of sudden slows down, and goes back to an unhurried speed. Lexa growls as she sees Clarke’s teasing smirk appear. The blonde continues her little taunting display, moving her hand all over body, riding Lexa at a slow tempo. 

Lexa fed up, growls even louder and grabs a hold of the Clarke’s waist. Swiftly, the omega is instantly on her back and Lexa back on top. The alpha’s cock still buried deep into the blonde. 

Lexa begins to moves in and out with the hard pace she’s been craving. Clarke reaches up and claws her nails down the brunette’s back as the alpha continuously hits her spot. Lexa gravitates down towards Clarke’s face and gives her a long lasting intimate kiss. 

The alpha’s pumping of her dick into her omega switches from roughly feral to completely romantic. Lexa’s right hand swiftly moves a few of Clarke’s blonde locks from the side of her neck. She starts trailing her kisses from the omega’s lips, all the way to spot just above her collarbone. 

As the shockwaves trickle through their bodies, they cum again at the same time. Lexa moans while Clarke takes her knot. The alpha finally able to cum into her omega instead of pulling out. With a yearning desire, Lexa latches onto Clarke’s neck, sinking her teeth deeper than ever. 

The blonde whimpers as the alpha creates her mate bite. She cums once more as the fire burns across every part of her body. As soon as Lexa releases her hold on Clarke’s neck, the omega is able to lean up and clamp her teeth onto the alpha’s, claiming Lexa as her. The alpha jerks her hips harder into Clarke, both of them moaning as the euphoria of mating courses through them.

* * *

They spent the next few days fucking non stop. They reclaimed one another over and again like the animals they were. It is without a doubt that Lexa impregnated Clarke. 

Currently, the two mated wolves lay in the bathtub, washing off the excess from all the sex. Clarke’s back was resting against Lexa’s front as the the omega laid in between the brunette’s legs. The alpha repeatedly left kisses on Clarke’s bite as her hand traced circles over the blonde’s stomach. The omega purring with content. 

Suddenly, Clarke felt Lexa deeply growl. It was dangerous and heavy with warning. 

“Lex, what’s wrong-“ Clarke began to question when someone knocked on the cabin door. Lexa must’ve smelt the intruder before he made himself known. 

The alpha hastily rises up and out of the tub. She dries herself off quickly and throws on whatever clothes were on the floor. Before Clarke can protest that the Commander should just leave it alone, thinking whoever it is will just go away, Lexa is already ripping open the door. 

She grabs the man by the collar and shoves him further out. Clarke, unable to see what’s going on, leaves the tub as well and changes into some clothes. The blonde walks out to see Lexa on top of the man, his face looking a little bloody. Clarke rushes to her alpha, putting a comforting hand on her arm, dragging her slowly away from the beaten guy. 

Of course Lexa would be the most protective right now. She only just mated a few days ago and not only that, Clarke is now carrying her pup. Anyone so much as looks like a threat, Lexa is going to do anything to eliminate them. No questions asked. Her inner alpha yelling to kill him for Clarke’s sake. 

“Woah, easy there. Lexa. _Lexa_ ” Clarke says in a soft tone as she cups her mate’s face, convincing the alpha to look at her and not at the guy. 

“It’s okay. Look, he’s one of Polis’s messengers” The omega states, hoping Lexa can calm down and see that they actually know the poor dude. He’s one of the Commander’s men yet Lexa’s immediate reaction to protect her mate didn’t allow her to even care to notice. With a deep breath, Lexa looks over at the man stumbling to his feet.

“Vik?” Lexa calls out and he suddenly bows his head. 

“Yes, Heda” His gaze kept downwards on the ground. “My apologies for intruding but Titus sent me” Vik explains. 

“I swear I’m going to kill him” Clarke mutters to herself as Lexa also says some harsh words in trigedasleng. 

“Despite following orders, you should never interrupt a wolf’s mating time. _Especially_ , your Commander’s” Lexa scolds and Vik nods his head understandingly. 

“So what did Titus think was so urgent?” Clarke asks, getting back to the matter at hand. 

“There is a quarrel between Yujleda and Sankru. Something about trade routes” Vik answered. 

“ _Fucking bullshit_ ” Clarke whispers under her breath. 

“Go ahead and ride back to Polis, Vik. We shouldn’t be too far behind” Lexa orders and he quickly exits through the woods. The alpha sighs in frustration. 

“You’re kidding, right? Titus can easily handle the dispute!” Clarke starts to object as Lexa walks up to her and wraps strong arms around the omega. 

“I’m afraid not, my love. We have to get back to our duties eventually. Knowing Titus, he’ll just send more men to aggravate me to return back as soon as possible. I might actually kill one of them if they were to interrupt us during one of our certain _activities_ ” Lexa confesses while Clarke stubbornly huffs as she lays her head against her mate’s chest. 

“Come on, let’s get going. We should arrive there before nightfall” Lexa gently nudges the omega in her arms. 

The alpha then fondly moves her hand to lay over Clarke’s stomach. The blonde smiles as she goes to put her hand on top of Lexa’s. Both of them excited for what’s to come. The annoyance of their duties as leaders suddenly vanishes as one thought enters their minds. 

_Their own little pup._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

As they arrived back to Polis, they unfortunately had to be separated. Lexa had to go yell at Titus and well, Clarke had to deal with a visitor…her mother. 

 “Finn or Bellamy would be much more suitable for you!” Abby claims as she follows her irritated daughter into the bedroom. 

“Finn’s a cheat and Bellamy’s not my type” Clarke snaps. 

“You can’t disregard them yet. You haven’t given them a real chance!” Her mom argues. 

A growl on the other side of the door is heard and Clarke quirks her head at the sound. 

“Lex?” Clarke calls at knowingly. 

The Commander comes bustling in, confident and formal, as if she hasn’t been caught eavesdropping. She goes to stand next to her omega, arm securely wrapping around her waist. Clarke sighs before turning back to her mother. 

“We’re mates. If you don’t approve, no one’s asking you to be here” The blonde says, ultimately fed up with Abby’s antics. 

“You can still break the bond. And either Bellamy or Finn would be happy to care for you after” The older alpha states, as if she didn’t hear a word Clarke said. 

The omega hurries to put a hand on Lexa’s chest, calming her snarling alpha. Clarke’s hand then slides up to lay at the bottom of Lexa’s neck, right above her collarbone, where the mate bite rests. Blue eyes reassure Lexa, as the Commander’s chest suddenly stops heaving angrily. 

“Clarke, please-“ Abby begins to say, still not giving up. Nor does she realize her daughter practically saved her from getting her throat ripped out. If it was anyone else making comments about another wolf so much as touching the _Alpha of all Alphas’s_ mate, well there would certainly be hell to pay. 

“Mom, I’m pregnant” Clarke cuts her off, her body still turned towards Lexa. The Commander proudly smiles at the words, knowing she’ll never get tired of hearing them. 

“Excuse me!?!” Abby shocked and mostly panicked. The blonde slowly turns around, Lexa stands right behind her back, arms wrapping around Clarke’s waist once again. The alpha can’t help but rest her chin on Clarke’s shoulder like a little lovesick pup. 

“Lexa’s my family. And these pups are going to add it. So you can either be apart of it or not. But I’m in love and most importantly, I’m happy” Clarke declares. She then feels Lexa tense up behind her. She tilts her head to glance at her mate, and the brunette looks surprised, yet in a good way. 

“Wait, _pups_? Plural?” Lexa questions, lips splitting into a full blown grin. 

* * *

Clarke decided to escort her mom out. Lexa unwillingly left them after Clarke promised she’d be fine. So the Commander went to her throne room to finish dealing with some small issues between the clans. 

The alpha didn’t expect to see Raven looming about and messing with some of the guards. 

“You’ve been staying here this whole time?” Lexa questions. 

“Yeah, I kind of like it here in the capital. Plus you’re throne is very comfy” Raven jokes and Lexa shakes it off, knowing Clarke has told her endless times how much the sky girl loves to push people’s button. 

“You know, I never got to thank you” Lexa brings up. 

“Whatever are you talking about, Commander?” Raven states innocently but her smirk indicated anything but. Lexa huffs at the sky girl’s boastfulness. 

“For making sure Monroe was with you guys when you all visited” Lexa confessed.

“Well you’re very welcome. I guess you could say I’m the entire reason you and blondie mated _and_ have little pups”

“I wouldn’t say it like that-“ Lexa furrows her eyebrows. 

“I’m practically cupid!” Raven exclaims. 

“Who’s cupid?” Lexa’s head tilts at the name. 

“You should name one of your children after me!. As a thank you and all” Raven ignores Lexa’s confusion as she suggested the silly idea. 

“Wait, what?” Clarke questions as she walks into the room, catching Raven’s last sentence. 

“Nothing” Raven sing songs with a grin. 

“ _Raven_ ” Clarke warns, eyes narrowing at her friend. 

“You have one very sneaky mate” Raven randomly states. 

“What the hell is she talking about?” Clarke turns to Lexa for answers.

The alpha reluctant to confess. “Well when you invited your friends over a week ago... I may have called Raven after you did and asked for a tiny favor”.

“What favor?” Clarke’s hands go to rest on her hips. 

“Someone’s going to the dog house” Raven holds back a laugh as she looks back and forth between the omega and the alpha. 

“I might have requested Monroe be present during the little get together. I kind of remembered how much you didn’t like her that one time. So you know…strategy” Lexa gave a small smile as Clarke glared her eyes at her mate. 

The blonde dropped the tough act as Lexa’s smile grew wider, Clarke unable to resist mirroring it. 

“I guess it worked, didn’t it?” Clarke sighed. “But still, not cool” The blonde then adds, slapping Lexa’s shoulder playfully. 

“Oh like you weren’t going to use Bellamy!” Lexa defends. 

“Yeah, but-but that’s different…” Clarke lamely justifies. 

“Such a hypocrite”  Lexa shakes her head, pulling the omega into her arms. The brunette leans down to kiss a smiling Clarke. 

“Soooo…about naming your pups after me?” Raven chips in. 

“Out!” The two shout in sync. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m leaving. This love fest is making me sick anyways” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd add this little chapter in.
> 
> Let me know whatcha you guys thinks
> 
> And thanks for reading :)


	9. Epilogue

They finally were able to put all three of their little healthy pups to sleep in their wooden made cribs. Two boys and a girl. There was baby Jake, baby Augustus, and little baby Rey. All three of them happily sleeping the night away. 

Clarke and Lexa eagerly got into bed and underneath the warm comforting covers. 

“I have a little proposition” Lexa says, turning, so they’re facing each other. 

“Do tell” Clarke’s blue eyes began to glint with excitement.

“I bet… I can get you pregnant again” Clarke giggled as Lexa pounced on her, rolling them over so the alpha lay on top. 

“Shall we make it a challenge?” Clarke proposed with a smirk. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and all the feedback. It's been very much appreciated :)


End file.
